Sayonara Memories
by meshi-chan
Summary: Selamat Tinggal, Rukia... Aku takkan melupakanmu... Selamanya.. OOC, AU, Gaje, Abal de el el. No FLAMES. From Sayonara Memories by Supercell


Sayonara Memories

Bleach

Summary : Selamat tingal, Rukia. Selamat tinggal memori…

Disclaimer : I do not own anything in this fanfic

Warning : Hinaan A sampai Z ada disini, OOc, AU de el el NO FLAMES! I've Warned you!

Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki x Rukia Kuchiki

Rated : K+

Genre : Romance, Slice of Life.

A/N : Saya kembali ke fandom ini.. Yess! Saya kangen fandom ini. Jujur. Ini song fic pertama saya. Daripada banyak cuap-cuap, saya mau langsung cerita aja…

Sayonara Memories – Supercell

* * *

Kota Karakura, SMA Karakura

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Disaat anak-anak ingin istirahat, Seorang pemuda berambut oranye sedang melamun. Melamuni sesuatu. Laki-laki itu bernama Kurosaki Ichigo.

Oh blooming cherry blossoms on this hill road  
I have to say goodbye to you.

Those days where we were crying and laughing  
Seemed like only yesterday.  
It feels like this road we've walked on  
Is leading towards the future

Ichigo duduk di kursi kelasnya, ia memandang keluar jendela, melihat temannya, Uryuu Ishida yang sedang berlari keluar sekolah. Ia tahu pasti akan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh temannya itu. Memburu hollow. Dulu, bila ada hollow, ia akan merasakan sebuah aura atau biasa disebut reiatsu, dan sinyal di lencananya akan berbunyi lalu ia akan membasmi hollow itu dengan zanpakutou miliknya, Zangetsu. Tapi, ya itukan dulu. Dirinya sekarang tak memiliki kekuatan tersebut. Kekuatan Dewa Kematian atau lebih dikenal dengan Shinigami, dan ia juga harus berpisah dengan wanita bermata violet itu.

Ya, seorang Shinigami wanita yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Temannya—Bukan, Rukia adalah seseorang yang berhasil merubah hidupnya.

Menjadi seorang Shinigami Daiko.

Ia menutup kedua matanya, dan ia tenggelam di lautan memori.

Memori saat ia dan Rukia berkenalan dan Rukia memberi kekuatan shinigaminya kepada Ichigo pada malam itu. Ketika ada hollow yang menyerang keluarga Kurosaki itu.

Memori ketika ia dan teman-temannya menyelamatkan Rukia dari palang Soukyoku.

Semua memori itu terasa seperti hari kemarin.

You were happy that  
Every year the blossoms bloomed earlier than expected  
I smiled and said 'it seems like it'.  
Just a little while more  
And we can't return to this place anymore

Ichigo ingat Rukia selalu senang jika pohon sakura di daerah tempat asrama Gotei 13 itu mekar lebih cepat daripada biasanya.

"Lihat, Ichigo! Sakuranya mekar lebih awal!"

Dan Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan berkata,

"Sepertinya begitu, Midget."

Dan setelah berkata itu, Ichigo langsung mendapat benjol di kepalanya.

If I were to open my heart to you  
And tell you of those indescribable feelings  
Would I be able to do it?  
For a beginning, there is always an ending.  
One day the path we took to go home  
Will be a precious memory to me.  
I won't forget you,  
Those goodbye memories.

Ichigo mengingat saat dirinya secara tak langsung mengungkapkan perasaannya di hadapan Rukia.

"Hei Rukia" panggil Ichigo.

Rukia menengok dan memasang ekspresi heran.

"Kalau aku bilang, aku membuka hati untuk seseorang, gimana?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Berarti kau sedang jatuh cinta." Jawab Rukia singkat.

"B-Bukan! Kalau aku memiliki perasaan yang tidak bisa aku gambarkan—" bantah Ichigo.

"Ya, kau sedang jatuh cinta." Balas Rukia.

"Terus?" Tanya Ichigo.

"4 kata, Jeruk. Kau-Sedang-Jatuh-Cinta" eja Rukia. "Siapa gadis beruntung itu, Landak?"

Ichigo melongo. Apakah dia-? Tidak Mungkin.

Ichigo terkekeh mengingat kejadian itu. Ia tahu pasti setiap pertemanan pasti ada perpisahan.

Ichigo yakin, jalan yang ia pilih penuh dengan memori berharga baginya.

Ia takkan melupakan Rukia dan kenangan selamat tinggal.

* * *

Bel pulang telah berbunyi.

Ichigo berjalan ke sebuah toko yang sering ia datangi dulu maupun sekarang,

Urahara Shop.

"Selamat datang, Kurosaki-kun. Tidak kakak tidak adik, kalian suka kesini ya…" sambut si pemilik toko.

"Yo, Urahara-san. Apa 'dia' ada?" Tanya Ichigo.

Urahara tertawa, "Mungkin besok, Kurosaki-kun." Jawab Urahara.

"Begitu, ya?" Tanya Ichigo lemas.

"Sudahlah, anak muda jangan lemas! Cepatlah pulang, nanti Isshin akan memarahiku." Kata Urahara.

Ichigo berjalan pulang dengan lemas.

CEKLEK.

"Aku pulaang" sahut Ichigo seraya membuka pintu.

DUUAAAKKK! Sebuah tendangan berhasil ditangkis Ichigo.

"APAAN-APAAN KAU, KAKEK-KAKEK?" teriak Ichigo marah.

"UWWOOO! ANAKKU BISA MENANGKIS BERHASIL JURUS SAKTIKUU!" teriak si penyerang gaje.

"AYAAHH! BERHENTI!" seru seorang perempuan berambut pirang.

"Ayah, Ichi-nii sudah bisa menangkis tendangan itu dari 2 tahun yang lalu!" kata seorang perempuan berambut hitam.

"Karin-chan kok begitu sih?" sahut si rambut pirang.

Ichigo berhasil menyelinap ke lantai atas dengan selamat.

Ichigo merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, lalu ia menghela nafas.

When spring comes, each of these roads…

I prayed for a day where we would meet again  
As I silently mumbled 'Goodbye'.  
That day the sky was blue like always  
So I cried a little

I purposely took the longer way home  
Just to be with you a little bit longer…  
I jokingly said 'Oops, we went the wrong way'  
You smiled so radiantly and looked away

Kembali ia membiarkan dirinya terjun ke dunia memori.

Ichigo ingat beberapa hari setelah Rukia 'hilang', ia selalu berharap ia dan Rukia bisa bertemu kembali.

"Hei Kuchiki-san. Jangan menangis." Celetuk perempuan berambut oranye panjang.

"Tidak kok." Balas Rukia. Ooohh… Kau sungguh pembohong, Kuchiki Rukia.

"Kau sangat bodoh dalam berbohong, Midget." Ejek Ichigo.

Ichigo melihat Rukia hampir menangis karena 2 kata saja. 2 KATA yang sulit untuk diucapkan oleh Ichigo,

'Selamat Tinggal'

Ichigo juga ingat saat Rukia dan dia sengaja salah mengambil jalan.

"Kita salah jalan lho, Ichigo…" canda Rukia setengah tertawa.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil dan melihat kearah lain. Ia memang sengaja mengambil jalan yang salah agar ia bisa berduaan dengan Rukia..

Lebih lama lagi.

I'll hold those indescribable feelings  
Of moments on this road we've walked on in my heart  
Do you remember that time when you  
Called out my name, and  
We walked home together in the evening  
I won't forget you,  
Those goodbye memories.

I am grateful to have met you

Ichigo selalu menahan perasaan tak terlukiskan miliknya. Tak ada niat baginya untuk mengutarakan perasaannya kepada gadis itu.

Ichigo ingat juga saat ia berusaha menyelamatkan Rukia diam-diam. Dan gagal. Alhasil, tubuhnya mengalami banyak cedera berat.

Ia mengingat jeritan Rukia yang penuh Agony memanggil namanya saat itu.

Dan ketika mereka berdua sudah selesai membasmi hollow, mereka jalan bersama dibawah indahnya malam.

Sekali lagi, Ichigo tekankan, ia takkan melupakan Rukia. Dan ia sangat bersyukur bertemu gadis pemilik mata violet tersebut.

I wonder how much everything had changed  
Since we last saw the cherry blossoms in full bloom

I took a glance at you and thought to myself  
'It seems I've become to like this person'  
But why? I don't get it at all!  
Since then each and every day had been fun  
But at the same time it had been painful

Ichigo bertanya-tanya, bagaimana penampakan Rukia sejak mereka berdua melihat bersama bunga Sakura yang telah mekar penuh.

Saat itu pula merupakan momen terindah dan momen yang benar-benar mengganggu ketenangan hidup **(Author dibacok)**Maksud saya, momen yang paling ingin Ichigo hapus.

Karena, saat itu pula, seorang Kuchiki Rukia, LENYAP dari hadapannya.

'Pasti ia mengalami banyak perubahan', pikir Ichigo. 'Wajahnya tambah cantik dan—'

SET! Ichigo langsung lompat.

"Kenapa aku mulai memikirkan Rukia? Apa aku menyukainya? Argh! Pasti aku khawatir! Dia adalah temanku! Aarrrgghh!"

CHANGE! NABIKANAI NAGASARENAI YO—

Ichigo melirik ke HP-nya. Ia mengambilnya lalu melihat calling ID-nya.

'Rukia Kuchiki'

Ichigo membelalakkan matanya. Ia menekan tombol answer.

"Halo..?" Tanya Ichigo kaget.

"Ternyata memang kau, Stroberi landak." Kata suara di seberang.

Ichigo kembali membelalakkan matanya.

"R-Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Ini AKU, jeruk." Balas suara itu.

Ichigo tak bisa membantah, pemilik suara itu memang Kuchiki Rukia.

"Hei, Midget. Kenapa kau baru menelpon sekarang, hah?" Tanya Ichigo.

Suara di seberang terdiam.

"M-Maaf… Aku…" suara Rukia gemetar.

Ichigo merasa bersalah.

"Hei, Midget. Sekarang kau dimana?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Aku berada di dalam lemari kamarmu." Jawab Rukia.

Ichigo menoleh kearah lemari dan membukanya.

Ia tak melihat apa-apa. Tapi, ia menyadari hawa seseorang.

"Kau berada di hadapanku, Midget?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Ya, Jeruk." Jawab Rukia. "Aku tak bisa lama-lama. Bicaralah yang sangat penting. Sekarang juga, Ichigo." Gertak Rukia.

Tubuh Ichigo terasa tersetrum.

I'm sorry I can't say it any better  
But I… about you.. how do I say it…  
I can't say goodbye to you now  
I don't want to stay as just friends  
I thought we could back then.  
I…you… about you…  
Since long ago… I've always…  
…Liked you

"A.. Anoo… Rukia…. A.. Aku.. Bagaimana ngomongnya, ya? Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi sekarang, aku juga tidak mau kita hanya sebatas berteman…" ucap Ichigo.

"Ichigo…" balas Rukia.

"Aku… Mau kita bertemu seperti ini lagi… Walaupun aku tak bisa melihat wajahmu yang sudah tumbuh cantik itu.." lanjut Ichigo sambil nge-blush berat.

"Ichi—"

"Aku… Ke kamu… Dari dulu… Aku selalu… Menyukaimu…. Rukia…" bisik Ichigo.

"Hem? Maaf Ichigo aku tidak.. Mendengar sebelumnya…" kata Rukia.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU, KUCHIKI RUKIA!" seru Ichigo ke speaker HP dengan muka rebusan udang.

Ichigo yakin, Rukia sedang nge-blush berat.

"A.. Aku juga… Daisuki da yo, Ichigo…." Balas Rukia.

Ichigo terkejut dan berkata pelan, "Kunjungilah Toko Urahara setiap Rabu, aku akan kesana. Semoga… Kita bisa mengobrol seperti ini lagi.. Rukia." Janji Ichigo.

"Baiklah, Ichigo…." Jawab Rukia.

Ah I've finally said it!

Kau tahu? Terkadang mengobrol di telepon… Tidak buruk juga… Kau bisa mendenagr suara orang yang kau rindukan.

* * *

A/N : Yeay! Gaje kan? Itu apa banget ada HP dan sinyal di dunia arwah… Author ga modal… WOOO! No Flame ya. Author ga tahan soalnya.

OMAKEE!

Ichigo : Aku… Mau…

Rukia : Ichigo…

Ichigo : Aku mau kau membayar hutangku….

Rukia : …

Rukia telah bersumpah untuk menghajar Ichigo saat mereka bertemu nanti.

* * *

2 kata yang sangat sulit diucapkan oleh Ichigo,

'Bayar Hutangmu'

Rukia mingkem.

Mind to click this 'Review' Button?

Meshi-chan


End file.
